


Interior Decorating

by OliveBranched



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranched/pseuds/OliveBranched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had no idea what he had been expecting to find in his bedroom. Cats, maybe. Or some sort of shrine to bees. But that was not at all what Castiel had in store for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interior Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of gaytectives's Christmas OTP Challenge: getting out/putting up decorations

Dean was confused enough when the door to his bedroom wouldn’t open. He was even more confused that it sounded like a small construction team was at work inside his bedroom. He tried to open the door again and groaned when the knob rattled in his hand but stayed firmly shut. He leaned his head against the door in frustration and almost fell on his face when the door opened without warning.

 

“Oh, there you are.” Castiel caught Dean and eased the door closed behind him. “I was wondering when you’d get home.” Castiel wasn’t smiling, but his eyes were glittering with mirth and excitement.

 

“Why? You got somethin’ up your sleeve, Cas?” Dean raised an eyebrow at him. Castiel nodded and moved to open the bedroom door, but stopped and turned back to look at Dean.

 

“Close your eyes.” Dean rolled his eyes, but did as he was asked and shut his eyes. He heard the door open, felt Castiel take his hand, lead him inside, and shut the door behind them. “Okay. Now you may open your eyes.”

 

Dean had no idea what he had been expecting to find in his bedroom. Cats, maybe. Or some sort of shrine to bees. But that was not at all what Castiel had in store for him. When Dean opened his eyes, he saw his room, the way it was before, but now it was completely decked out in Christmas decorations.

 

Strands of icicle lights hung around the perimeter of the wall with sprigs of holly leaves periodically placed throughout the loop. His sheets were the same pristine white that he always used, but his quilt and pillowcases had been replaced with a bright green and red checked set. The lamp on his nightstand had silver tinsel on its shade, and Castiel had even put little red bows on every single one of his mounted weapons. He hadn’t missed a single inch of the room, right down to the wreath that hung on the inside of the door.

 

As Dean surveyed the room, something caught his eye on his nightstand. Castiel saw what he was looking at, and ducked his head. “I wanted to do something special for our first Christmas together. While I was decorating, I saw this and I wanted to…give it a home, I suppose.”

 

There, on his nightstand, the picture of his mother now sat inside a simple wooden frame with ivy engravings. He brushed his fingers over the glass with trembling fingers, which, of course, Castiel noticed. “I’ve upset you. I apologize, Dean, I only wanted to—“

 

“I love it.”

 

“What?”

 

“I love it, Cas.” Dean’s throat was tight, but Castiel heard his words as clear as a bell. “You did all of this…for me. It must’ve taken you all day.” Castiel gave him a shy smile and ducked his head. Dean set the picture frame back down so that he could take both of Castiel’s hands. “This is incredible, Cas. Really, thank you so much.” He brought Castiel’s hands up to his mouth and brushed a gentle kiss across his knuckles.

 

“You’re welcome, Dean.” Castiel pulled him closer for a soft kiss, and pressed their foreheads together when they pulled apart. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
